


The Hungry Creature

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DC Animated Universe two sentence fiction. Stargirl's eyes widened after a hungry creature tried to eat her with Fire and Ice.





	The Hungry Creature

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Stargirl's eyes widened after a hungry creature tried to eat her with Fire and Ice. After the heroes defeated the creature, they weren't hungry any longer.

THE END


End file.
